Small town boy, small town life
by StefanAndKatherine
Summary: Klaus decides to leave town after he gets a visit from Tyler about his relationship with Caroline. Please rate and review;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything besides this story

Small town boy, small town life

Klaus was right about what he had said to Caroline earlier. Tyler wasn't good enough for her.

However Klaus always seemed to be right about everything, especially when it came down to the people he cared about.

Klaus was simply sitting in his chair enjoying a drink when someone knocked at the door.

It was Tyler.

"What do you want?"

"I came here to tell you that I'm not sired by you anymore."

"What did you just say to me?."

It wasn't really a question because Klaus had heard what Tyler had said.

"I said I'm not sired anymore, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

"Well then mate, that could be a problem, don't you think?."

"No. The only problem here is you."

"You're hurting my feelings there mate. I suggest you be a little nicer to me."

"Why would I do that? So you can hit on my girlfriend some more?"

"I will do whatever I want. It's up to Caroline if she's going to come with me tomorrow when I leave."

"Look man, if you don't lay off, of Caroline I swear I will find a way to kill you."

"Well if I die you'll die along with me, so stop your bogus threats, and get out of my house before I lose my temper and rip your head off."

"This isn't over Klaus."

After that Klaus was left alone thinking about what Tyler had said about not being sired anymore.

Meanwhile Caroline had woken up at 5:00am.

She sighed when she saw what time it was.

She suddenly heard a noise coming from downstairs. She instantly got out of bed, and slowly walked downstairs.

She noticed that the noise was coming from the door. She opened the door, only to see Klaus standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?.' Her voice sounded annoyed.

"I came to say goodbye."

"And you decided to come here at 5:00am, just to say goodbye ?."

"I'm leaving in a couple of hours, and Tyler came by, to see me and he told me that he's not sired anymore, so I suppose that you two are back together?."

"I don't think that its any of your business now is it?."

"Okay then I guess I should probably go now."

"Yes, you should. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye Caroline."

Caroline closed the door as she watched him walk away.

Let me know if you guys liked it and if I should continue :D

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus looked at the closed door for a minute, hoping that Caroline would come out running to hug him and tell him not to leave. Instead he waited, but Caroline didn't open the door. After a couple of minutes passed, he gave the door one final glance and then he left.

Caroline had gone back to her bed, but she couldn't sleep. The thought of that poor hybrid coming over at 5:00am just to say goodbye made her feel guilty for being mean at him. She slowly reached over at her nightstand to get her cell phone.

She searched for the letter "K" through her contacts and her phone immediately went to Klaus. She just stared at his phone number, and slowly put the phone to her ear.

"Hello." When Caroline heard Klaus say hello her heart literally skipped a beat.

"Hi, Klaus I um… I just wanted to ask what time you're leaving?." She lied.

"I'm leaving at 7:00am sharp."

"Oh... Look Klaus, I'm sorry I was mean to you before when you came to see me."

Klaus smiled to himself over the phone.

"Its okay Caroline. Listen Caroline, would you like to come with me?." Klaus's voice sounded nervous.

Caroline hesitated for a moment but then she said.

"Can you come over so we can talk in person?." It was Caroline's turn to sound nervous.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." And with that Klaus hung up.

Caroline jumped out of her bed and got dressed as fast as she could. The doorbell rang shortly after.

Caroline went to the door and opened it.

"You look beautiful." Caroline blushed.

Klaus was holding flowers in one hand, and in the other a long red velvety box. Caroline had worn a dark purple dress with a small ribbon on her right shoulder.

"Thanks. You look dashing too."

"Thank you. These are for you." Caroline stared at the beautiful bouquet of flowers, and the red velvety box.

Klaus handed her the box first. Caroline stared into his eyes, while she automatically opened the box. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

Caroline's eyes went wide. She never expected a gift like this from Klaus.

"Its beautiful." She smiled at him.

"I glad you like it."

Caroline held the necklace gently. Caroline put the necklace back in the box , so she could talk the flowers and put them in a vase. After she put the vase on the kitchen table she went back outside with Klaus.

"May I?." Klaus asked holding the necklace.

"Yes, you may." Caroline giggled.

Caroline turned around, so Klaus could put the necklace on. She felt his warm breath on her shoulder. She shivered when he touched her. She turned around to face him.

They just stared at each other. Both oblivious to the fact that the sun was rising.

Caroline stared at his beautifully natural red lips and, without thinking twice about it she kissed him.

I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it 3


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was passionate and fiery, but after a couple of seconds Klaus pulled away. He looked puzzled.

"I'm so sorry Klaus, I just got carried away."

"Caroline relax. I'm not mad at you." Klaus's voice was soft and comforting.

"Well the sun is rising, so would you like to come inside?."

"I would love that, but I have to leave in less than an hour."

"Oh…."

"But before I leave, I want to show you something."

"What is it?."

"You'll see." Now Klaus's voice sounded mysterious. He took Caroline's hand, and then they used vampire speed to run. When they were almost there, Klaus pulled out a blind fold.

"Why do you need that?."

"Because it's a surprise." Klaus said simply.

"Um, okay I guess."

Klaus walked behind Caroline, and slowly tied the blind fold behind her head. There was silence until Klaus said:

"We're here." Caroline managed to untie the blind fold herself. And then Caroline froze at the beautiful sight in front of her. It was a big never-ending waterfall. The water looked like crystals.

"Wow….Its beautiful. I didn't even know this place existed."

"Long before you or any of your friends were born, me, Elijah and Rebekah found this place. Back then it was our hiding place from Mikael. We had some great times here."

"Why did you, bring me here?."

"Well, I wanted to show you where I spent most of my time when I was younger."

"Thank you, for sharing this beautiful place with me." Caroline smiled at Klaus.

"My pleasure. Caroline you never answered my question earlier."

"I um….. I can't just give up everything, to run away with you Klaus I'm really sorry."

"Of course, your friends and family are here. Tyler is here so why would, you want to come with me?."

"You should know, that I wanted to come with you."

"Then why don't you? Because of Tyler? We both know that he'll get over it."

"Klaus I'm not coming with you, so just give it up."

"Give me one good reason, why I should give up on you."

"Because I love Tyler. Okay, and because of you and, your sire bond I haven't been able to be with him, for so long and now he finally broke, the sire bond and we can be together."

"I see, well in that case goodbye Caroline." And with that Klaus disappeared.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! The next chapter will be up soon;)


	4. Chapter 4

Tears started to roll down Caroline's cheek. She knew that she broke Klaus's heart again and, she also knew that if she broke up with Tyler after a while he would get over it.

Caroline made her way out of the woods, but Klaus never left her mind. On her way back she saw someone that looked familiar.

"Klaus?." She asked the man. When the man turned around it was not Klaus.

"Excuse me, do I know you?."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Caroline turned around and left disappointed.

When Caroline finally got to her house, she noticed that there was another beautiful bouquet waiting for her.

When she picked up the bouquet, she also noticed that there was a card. The card said:

"Caroline, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I won't bother you again.

Klaus."

Caroline realized that she couldn't let Klaus leave, without him knowing that she feels something for him. Something even she couldn't understand.

Caroline ran as fast as she could towards Klaus's mansion. When she got there, she knocked on the door afraid that Klaus had already left.

Klaus opened the door.

"Hi." Caroline struggled to keep her voice steady, and she wasn't doing a good job.

"What do you want?." Klaus's voice was cold.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay, then go on because I have to leave in twenty minutes."

"I, have feelings for you and I don't know what to do about it."

Klaus was stunned, at what his ears had just heard. There was an awkward silence until Klaus spoke.

"Do you really mean that?." The coldness in his voice had disappeared.

"I do mean it but, I love Tyler and I don't know if what I feel for you is love."

"Maybe this will help you figure it out."

Klaus kissed her so passionately, that Caroline realized that what Klaus felt for her wasn't lust, it was love.

"I love you Caroline, even if you don't feel the same way about, me I will always love you."

"You'll figure it out eventually."

"But, I thought you're leaving in less than twenty minutes?."

"I am, but you can always come with me."

This chapter was fun to write. What do you guys think? Will Caroline go with Klaus? Let me know if you guys like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Klaus but, I can't come with you." Caroline's voice was shaking.

"I understand. Well, you should probably leave then." Klaus said looking away.

"Do you know where you're going?."

"No not yet, but I'm sure Rebekah and I, will find somewhere to go eventually."

"Oh, well I'm going to go now. Goodbye Klaus."

"Goodbye Caroline." Klaus closed the door slowly after Caroline left.

Klaus walked over to his suitcase, so he could finish packing. Rebekah suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You're still not finished packing brother?."

"Apparently not. Why are you?."

"Yes. I finished packing over an hour ago."

"Good for you."

"Where shall we go?." Rebekah asked.

"I don't know, maybe Moscow Russia?."

"Sounds good to me brother."

"Russia it is then." Klaus said while faking a smile.

"Why don't you go and get us, our tickets while I finish packing?."

"Fine, but you better be ready to leave when I come back." Rebekah disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Klaus continued packing until there was nothing left to pack. He slowly reached in his jacket pocket for his phone. He dialed his brother's phone number, and then put phone to his ear.

"Hello Kol. I was wondering if you would like to join me and Rebekah on our trip to Moscow Russia?."

"What time are you leaving?."

"Rebekah just left to get our tickets. So are you coming or not?.'

"Tell Rebekah to make the tickets three. I'll meet you at the airport brother."

When Klaus hung up, he quickly called his sister.

"Did you get our tickets?."

"No, not yet why?."

"Make the tickets three, Kol is coming with us."

"Fine. Are you finished packing?."

"Yes I'm finished packing. Now hurry up and go get our tickets, I don't want to spend the rest of my day in this little town."

Klaus hung up once again, and waited for his sister to return with their tickets. As time was passing him by, Klaus grew very impatient. Eventually Rebekah found her way home.

"Where have you been?." Klaus's voice was filled with anger.

"Calm down. Where is Kol?."

"Waiting for us at the airport. Now answer my question, where have you been?."

"I stopped by the blood bank for a snack. I also got a few extra blood bags for you and Kol."

"Lets just, get our suitcases and go."

When they both got their suitcases, it was time to say goodbye to Mystic Falls for good. When they both got out of the mansion, Klaus slowly locked the door behind him.

After they were few feet away from the mansion, Klaus needed a minute to look at the house he was leaving behind.

"Its truly a beautiful mansion you built for us Nik."

"Yes but, now its time to move on."

"Its not like we're leaving forever." Rebekah placed her left hand on her brother's shoulder to comfort him.

"I know but its time to go now." Klaus and Rebekah used their vampire speed to get to the airport.

"What took you so long?." Kol's voice was arrogant.

"Our sister stopped by the blood bank, to get us some food for our trip."

"As if you're not going to want to eat later." Rebekah's voice cold.

"Well sister, you didn't have to get us blood bags the airplane, will have plenty of passengers ready to be eaten."

"Will you two stop antagonizing each other?. Lets just leave."

"He's right my darling sister, its time for us to leave." Kol said, and then they all got on the plain and left.

Let me know what you guys think. Personally I liked this chapter. So what do you guys think is going to happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

The plane flight was painfully long. After five hours in the air Klaus and Kol had fallen asleep. However Rebekah was still awake.

When she decided that she was hungry for a real snack, she got up from her seat and compelled a passenger to follow her in the restroom.

As soon, as Rebekah shut the door behind them she sank her teeth in the passenger's neck. The taste of the fresh blood was euphoric. But as soon as someone knocked on the door, Rebekah removed her teeth from the passenger's neck and, she quickly sank her teeth in her own wrist.

She gave the passenger her blood to heal him and then she compelled him to forget about everything.

When Rebekah returned to her seat, she noticed that her two obnoxious brothers were awake.

"Where were you sister? We were worried." Kol said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I was in the restroom." Rebekah didn't want them to know that, she had taken a passenger with her so she could feed on him.

"When are we going to land?." Rebekah whined.

"Soon, Rebekah now stop your whining." Klaus replied coldly to his sister .

After a few hours the plane finally landed in Moscow.

"Well, we're here." Klaus announced.

It was night time in Russia, and the three siblings searched for a hotel to stay for the night. When they finally found a hotel that looked decent they walked inside.

"Excuse me, sir?." Rebekah said.

"What can I do for you?." The man asked with his heavy Russian accent.

"Do you have any available rooms?." Rebekah asked in the sweetest fake tone.

"But of course miss. How many rooms do you need?."

"Three."

"Here are your keys. Room 207, room 586 and room 475."

The tree siblings went upstairs to their rooms.

When Klaus was alone in his room, he opened his suitcase and pulled out a picture of Caroline. He just stared at the picture of Caroline, his eyes were ready to burst into tears

"How could she choose them over me?." Klaus thought to himself, but the thought only made him sadder. Eventually he fell asleep.

Kol and Rebekah had already fallen asleep.

The next day, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah got up early, so they could explore the country.

The three siblings hadn't said a word to each other until, they were in the elevator.

"How long are we going to stay here?." Rebekah asked.

"We just got here, and you want to leave already?." Klaus replied.

"I didn't say I wanted to leave, all I said was how long are we staying here?."

"As long as we want to." Kol said.

"Well in that case I have to go buy some new Russian clothes."

"And I need new shoes." Kol said.

"Well then, go on have at it." Klaus said simply.

As soon as they got out of the elevator, Kol and Rebekah went to find a mall so they could buy clothes and shoes, where as Klaus headed towards a museum.

"Here we are." Kol said as soon as they reached the mall. They both dashed through the door and they split up.

Meanwhile Klaus had found a museum, and he was admiring the paintings the museum contained.

After two hours had passed Kol was waiting for Rebekah to decide which dress she was going to buy. And Klaus had left the museum. He had returned to his hotel room.

"Rebekah, hurry up." Kol whined.

"Shut up you idiot." Rebekah hissed.

"Why don't you just buy both so, we can leave already?."

"I don't have enough money to buy both, I already bought five other dresses."

"Then why don't you just compel, the cashier to give it to you for free?. That's what I'm going to do. "

"That's actually not a bad idea." Rebekah replied.

"You don't say?." Kol said sarcastically.

"Cut it out Kol." Rebekah said coldly.

"Okay I'm done, lets go." Rebekah announced.

When they got out of the mall, they noticed that it was raining.

"Now everything we bought is going to get wet and soggy." Rebekah said.

"Don't worry sister, I always have an emergency umbrella with me." Kol announced.

"Here." Kol said.

Rebekah grabbed the umbrella, and used it to cover herself and what she had bought.

"Hey what about me?." Kol asked annoyed.

"Run, towards the hotel. That's what I'm going to do, I just didn't want to risk my dresses getting wet."

Kol just sighed in frustration.

"See were here. Know help me carry my stuff up to my room."

"You really are a priss aren't you?."

"Whatever I'll do it myself."

Just when, Rebekah and Kol were about to go upstairs to their rooms, a Russian man came by with some flyers.

"There is a dance Friday night, please be sure to attend. The Russian said.

Each sibling took a flyer, and they both said at the same time:

"I'll be there."

After that they both took their bags and went to their rooms.

Klaus however, was looking out his window, at the beautiful water fountain, and the pool a few feet away. When someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Klaus said.

"Hello brother, I just wanted to see if you're going, to eat dinner with us downstairs?."

"Um, sure why not?." Klaus said smiling at his sister.

Rebekah left right after she got her answer.

Suddenly Klaus' cell phone rang.

"Hello." Klaus said.

"Hi Klaus." The voice was very familiar to Klaus.

"Caroline?." Klaus asked surprised.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, and ask where you are?." Caroline asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart, and I'm in Moscow Russia. How are you?." Klaus's voice was soft.

"Listen Klaus, I need to see you soon. Can you please come back?." Caroline's voice was cracking.

"Caroline what happened?," Klaus asked concerned.

"I'd rather tell you in person."

"Okay, sweetheart I'll try to be there by tomorrow." Klaus said.

"Thank you." Caroline said, and then she hung up.

Klaus rushed to go get his suitcase and he ran towards the elevator. As soon as he got out of the elevator he ran into his siblings, who were waiting for him at a dinner table.

"Where are you going with that?." Kol asked referring to Klaus's suitcase.

"I have to leave."

"I thought you were going to eat with us?."

"Look Kol, something suddenly came up. I can't talk about it, but I have to leave." Klaus said while shoving Kol out of his way.

"What's going on Nik?." Rebekah asked.

"I have to leave now. I'm sorry. You two can stay here."

"Will you come back?." Rebekah asked.

"Maybe in a few days. Goodbye Rebekah."

What do you guys think is going to happen next? Let me know if you liked this chapter.;P


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was in tears after she and Klaus hung up.

"I'm sorry Klaus." Caroline thought to herself.

"Good work Barbie. You, better not do anything to screw up our plan when Klaus gets here." Damon warned her.

Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, you know that you don't have to do anything you don't want to right?." Elena said.

'I know Elena. But it's the right thing to do." Caroline said in-between crying. Elena nodded.

"Look Caroline, I know you care about him but he has to die." Bonnie said opening her spell book.

"I know. What do I have to do?."

"Just put your hand out, and use this knife to cut your palm, then make sure the blood falls on the floor and forms a circle." Bonnie explained. Caroline slowly obliged.

Just when Bonnie was starting to cast her spell, Stefan entered the room.

"Hey what's going on, is everyone okay?. Stefan asked concerned.

"We're going to kill Klaus." Damon said smirking.

"How are you going to do that?." Stefan asked exchanging looks with Elena.

"Well, the first thing we need is the blood from a vampire, who cares about the person or in our case the original hybrid who we're trying to kill. Oh, and we need the blood from the doppelganger, who participated in breaking the hybrid curse." Bonnie said looking at Stefan.

Stefan locked his arms around Elena and pulled her close to him. At first Elena tried to pull away, but she decided that she felt safer in Stefan's arms. Damon just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, now can we finally get back to casting the spell that will, kill Klaus forever without killing us?." Damon asked starting to lose his patients.

With that Bonnie started casting the spell again. As she continued murmuring the spell, all the lights started flickering and the window in Elena's bedroom burst open. Elena shut her eyes and Stefan pulled her even closer to him.

A few minutes passed until Bonnie said:

"Elena, I need your blood now." Bonnie held out a sharp knife towards Elena.

Elena took the sharp knife and slowly cut her finger. She gasped when the sharp object cut through her skin. Stefan and Damon turned away from the sight of blood.

"Now what?." Elena asked Bonnie.

"I just need a few drops of blood in this cup." Bonnie replied holding out the cup.

As soon as Bonnie said: "That's enough." Stefan pulled Elena back into his arms.

After a couple of minutes Bonnie informed the group that she was done.

"Okay so, when Klaus comes home I have to somehow gain his trust enough to get him to let his guard down, and then just stake him with normal wood?." Caroline asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much. But you have to make sure that the stake has made contact with yours and Elena's blood, before you use it." Bonnie explained.

"So what do you think Barbie? Are you going to be able to kill him, or not?."

"I can do it. I'm not weak Damon." Caroline replied.

"Yes but, everyone can see that you have feelings for him, so I'm just trying to make sure that you're ready to kill him."

"Damon, I might have feelings for him but, he has to die. He's a threat to everyone I love including Tyler."

Okay I know this wasn't a long chapter but, I won't be updating for a little while because I have to deal with some personal issues.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ;)


End file.
